Marco
Marcus Marland better known by his ring name Marco (Formerly known as Marco Magic) is a British Born Wrestler. Marco is known for being freindly in the backstage area unless he is provoked although as soon as he is out the curtain he's the Man you have grown to love every week, Marco is a left handed superstar, Marco has been known for fighting in extreme matches including Hell In A Cell, Elimination Chamber and the Tower of Hell matches, Marco was also the brains behind the Series From Hell match which was used in TNA vs WWE Pride & Sacrifice. Marco made a huge return from a year off at the start of April 2008. Marco is currently a member of the following rosters. Total Wrestling Entertainment;s TNA iMPACT! Roster Early Life Marco grew up on Mosside in Manchester, UK and learnt how to fight by the age of ten, he then began to teach himself wrestling moves in his room jumping off his bed hitting high flying moves, Marco never had any real problems as a kid due to being able to defend himself, Marco made his debut in 1999 and has been steadily becoming better since although the length of time he's been wrestling. Current Companies Total Wrestling Entertainment TNA vs. WWE Pride & Sacrifice Era Info Coming Soon WWE Damage Inc. Era Impact Brand (12th July 2008 to 7th August 2008) Marco was signed his contract to WWE Damage Inc.'s Impact Brand on the 12th July 2008, he was then announced as one of the four superstars in a Fatal Four Way match on the next show.3 Marco was resigned during the draft to stay on WWE Damage Inc.'s Impact Brand as part of the Draft lottery on the 14th July 2008, Marco was drafted to Smackdown in the next draft.4 Marco lost his only match which was a fatal four way match on the 23rd July 2008 where he faced Warren Peace, Samoa Joe and TK40, The winner would get a UK Championship match at the next show, TK40 walked out as the winner.9 Smackdown Brand (7th August 2008) Marco was moved to WWE Damage Inc.'s Smackdown Brand as part of the Draft lottery on the 7th August 2008.10 During Marco's debut on the 15th August 2008 Kofi Kingston was taken out by the Heiden brothers before they teamed up on Marco, Marco managed to move out the way of a chairshot which hit Jo Heiden, Marco took advantage and hit Haz with a firemans carry slam followed by a frog splash for the victory in a huge Hardcore Fatal Four Way.11 During Marco's match on the 22nd August 2008 Haz looked to have control until Marco came back with stiff rights and lefts following up with some impact moves before hitting the Go To Sleep and taking a pinfall victory and to become Number One Contender for the European Championship, Marco spat on Haz Heiden after the match was over.12 Marco faced Kevin Nash on the 29th August 2008, Nash had control until Marco used some dirty moves and then began taunting the crowd, the momentum changed and Nash won the match leading to Marco's first loss since joining Smackdown.13 Marco was announced as a special guest referee for a match on the 5th August 2008 the match was between Chris Jericho and Kevin Nash, Marco looked away as Nash locked Jericho in the walls of Jericho before turning and announcing Nash as the winner, Nash moved towards Marco looking for revenge but was ambushed by John Morrison who went for a pin, Marco counted it and announced Morrison as the winner.14 Marco's PPV Debut as a member of the Smackdown Roster was at the No Surrender PPV on the 14th September 2008 where he ended up tapping out to Kalvin Brown during a fatal four way match for the European Championship the other participants were Kevin Nash and John Morrison, Marco continued his dirty tactics and moves during this match.15 Marco teamed up with Brian Kendrick against Alex Blade and Kevin Nash on the 26th September 2008 episode of Friday Night Smackdown after a long battle the match finally ended with Blade finally making Kendrick tap out, Marco continued his dirty tactics and moves during this match.16 Total Wrestling Entertainment Era WWE Damage folded and became Total Wrestling Action, Marco was one of the first superstars to sign and became one of very few people to be apart of TNA vs. WWE Pride & Sacrfice, WWE Damage Inc. and Total Wrestling Entertainment. TNA iMPACT! Brand Marco was signed to Total Wrestling Entertainment's TNA iMPACT on the 3rd October 2008.17 Past Companies WWE Shockwave Raw Brand (29th June 2008 to 6th August 2008) Marco was signed to WWE Shockwaves Raw Brand on the 29th June 2008.1 Marco lost his debut which was a six man battle royal match which was won by Marcus Mintz on the 7th July 2008.2 Marco lost his second match which is a fatal four way match involving fellow Raw superstars Paul london, Evan bourne and Dakota Smith which was won by Evan Bourne on Raw on the 14th July 2008.5 Marco won his third match in which he faced Brian Gun, Vermillion Soul and Stone Cold this match will be aired on the 21st July 2008.6 Marco lost his PPV Debut in a Hardcore Fatal Four Way Match for the Hardcore Championship where he faced Marcus Mintz, Death and Evan Bourne, Death retained the Hardcore Championship.8 In Wrestling Finishing and signature moves Mosside Massacre(Fireman's carry slam) Manchester Mutilation(Sharpshooter) Figure Four Leg Lock Drop Toe Hold Frog Splash Swantom Bomb Suicide Dive Clothesline Signature foreign objects Anything he can get his hands on Nicknames UK's Pride Quotes "Droppin tha magic" - used when he dropped Magic from the end of his ring name Signature taunts Coming Soon Entrance music Marco dropped "Ghetto Gospel" by Tupac upon moving to Total Wrestling Entertainment and is now using "Rooftops" by the Lost Prophets. "Ghetto Gospel" by Tupac is Marco's current theme as of the 14th July 2008, Marco is using this song for the time being due to him currently having no gimmick once a gimmick is decided he will find a more suited theme song. "Kind Of Magic" by Queen was used from 29th June 2008 to 13th July 2008, Marco opted to drop this music when he dropped the name Marco Magic to Marco. Managers None yet Championships & Accomplishments Coming Soon Personal Life No Information Available Notes 1Marco's Shockwave Contract 2WWE Shockwave Raw results 7th July 2008 3Marco's Damage Inc. Contract 4WWE Damage Inc. Draft 14th July 2008 5WWE Shockwave Raw results 14th July 2008 6EWE Contract 7WWE Shockwave Raw Results 21st July 2008 8WWE Shockwave Great American Bash Results 9WWE Damage Inc. Impact Results 23rd July 2008 10WWE Damage Inc. Draft 7th August 2008 11WWE Damage Inc. Smackdown Results 15th August 2008 12WWE Damage Inc. Smackdown Results 22nd August 2008 13WWE Damage Inc. Smackdown Results 29th August 2008 14WWE Damage Inc. Smackdown Results 5th September 2008 15WWE Damage Inc. No Surrender 2008 Results 14th September 2008 16WWE Damage Inc Smackdown Results 26th September 2008 17Total Wrestling Entertainment Contract Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1989_births